Neo's Passage
by Enetious
Summary: What would happen if a universe existed where the bad guys are good and the good guys are, well, bad! What would happen if one of the good bad guys (or bad good guys) was sent to the RWBY universe we know and love? Well, it's Neo.
1. Prologue

****NOTE: This chapter will be revamped! I promise! ~ Enetious****

**Welcome to my first fanfiction! I've been debating this idea in my head for a while now, and even managed to find a fanfiction based around it already. I just wish to put my thoughts into the words down there. I do hope someone else will find some enjoyment from this as I had, and feel free to review to as much as your criticizing hearts will allow you too (reviews will only ever help me, so give your honest opinions!). Oh, and I'm quite horrible at battle scenes, so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any content in this story aside from the way I've weaved it (though it'd be really nice to own rights to this amazing anime).**

* * *

"I never knew you were so rich, Cinder," Neo said as she and Cinder were approaching Beacon Academy. All of the students going to Beacon Academy were aloud a single week's vacation period due to the outbreak of Grimm that had occurred in the city previously. Neo spent the majority of her vacation time at her teammate, Cinder's, house. Well, it's more like a mansion, but Cinder thoroughly denies the fact. Currently, they were walking back to Beacon after being dropped via airship, dressed in their casual attire, and were taking a shortcut along the treeline.

Cinder laughed at this. "Yah, well, not as near as rich as those Schnee's," she said. "I'm telling you, one day the media will find out about the heiress's 'profession'," Cinder stated with a smirk. They've already run into those four bloodthirsty killers multiple times now, and even with the entirety of the team, they really only ever managed to injure only one of them. Ruby Rose. Or rather, "Bloody Rose", as she signs her work as such. They recently found out that these four were working along side with the White Fang now, and that'll just make things ever the more difficult for them to be captured in the future.

"Well," Neo shot back. "The Schnee company can't cover for her forever, and we'll catch them sooner or later." Neo noticed Cinder looking off into the treeline. "Something up?"

Cinder grinned. "No, nothing. Just admiring the view," she answered. It was rare Team CMSN had many peaceful days as soon to be huntress' and hunters. Of course at this point, Cinder finally noticed the rustling bushes that had been trailing them since they took this route. She halted and slowly whistled twice, a signal they both knew so very well.

When Neo heard this, she readied her weapon of choice, her umbrella. Neo turned to Cinder with a slight smile. "Grimm?" Neo was really getting bored and was hoping for some action for a while now.

"I don't know," Cinder replied, returning her smile. "But I intend to find out." Cinder walked toward the treeline and stood there for a few seconds, before calmly saying, "If there is anyone there, please come out now, before we assume that you are Grimm." Flames arced across Cinder's arms.

A few seconds later, they noticed the rustling again and a figure stepping out, still shrouded by the shadows. The figure smirked. "Oh, but you wouldn't do anything to ever harm me, would you?" Neo and Cinder immediately tensed up and got into their battle positions. As this wasn't any sort of student going to Beacon, nor an evil Grimm beast. It was the scythe-wielding maniac known as the Bloody Rose.

Cinder glared at the girl, and said, "You had better get out of here now, before we beat you to a pulp." Last time they faced off against this foe, she had nearly taken down three of their team members. Neo, Cinder, and Mercury. She's a dangerous foe, but Cinder is sure that they can beat her this time around. As for Neo, she's intimidated by the killer. Her illusions weren't very effective against foes as insane as her. Though she only escaped last time due to her reflexive abilities, her Semblance would do her no good in this fight.

Ruby replied with a loud snort. "Well, if you think you can take me so easily, why don't you give it a shot?" She had a big grin on her face. "You know what, how about I just take the fight to you," she yelled wielding her Crescent Rose, honing down at the fire-user.

This is when things went crazy. Ruby took a spinning swing in the air as she rushed Cinder, but Cinder managed to dodge it with her flames. But just barely. Cinder was thrown back across the field, and Neo took up position in front of Cinder. "What, you need a weakling's help defending yourself," Ruby taunted maniacally, brandishing her Crescent Rose. Ruby rushed toward Neo, taking full advantage of her Semblance, and struck at full force against Neo's open umbrella. Neo grunted at the force of the attack and attempted to create an illusion, but failed as Ruby attacked again and again. Neo was getting pushed back at every attack, and she was starting to worry that she won't be able to hold up for much longer. These fights never went well against the Bloody Rose, but at least she usually has a full team backing her up. Cinder stood up, recovered by her aura, and attempted to send a pillar of fire from below the maniac's feet, but Ruby dodged it with her Semblance and swung her scythe at Cinder. It hit her at point blank range.

Neo screamed out in terror as she watched Cinder go down. Her friend, her team leader. She was at the mercy of the Bloody Rose. Neo charged at Ruby, taking advantage of her acrobatical skills, and flipped over Ruby and struck her in the back with the stiletto attached the the tip of her umbrella. Ruby showed no recognition of pain as she advanced toward the multicolored haired girl. Ruby made a sound that no other beast aside from a Grimm could make, readied her scythe once more, and she brought down her Crescent Rose down at Neo once more.

* * *

**Enetious: So yah, not that long of a chapter, but don't fret! This mostly the boring prologue that most people have to know before getting onto the story at hand!**

**RandomPerson551: But I LIKE the prologue! The entire story should be prologue! Make it like that. DO IT. Plz. Plllzzz.**

**Enetious: Uh, so ignoring that.. strange.. prologue-aholic, be sure to leave a review to help me increase my overall ****proficiency at story creating. Anyways, I'm phsyched to get on to typing out the second (and hopefully longer) chapter. So have a nice day! Or night! *leaves***

**RandomPerson551: *evil laugh* Now all stories be mine, all will fall under prologue!**


	2. Interrogation

**Well, I'm back with the second chapter of Neo's Passage! All readers ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I own mutton, I own nothing from RWBY, but I own the way I pieced it together (I also own some chairs, a fan, a TV, and some other stuff)!**

* * *

Black Belladonna was a faunus, and she also enjoyed midnight walks in the forest. As of late, Yang had snapped her out of her "White Fang Locator Mode", put blatantly into Yang's words, though, even though she promised to stay well-rested, she had found that she quite enjoyed the walks she'd been having beforehand. Of course, she knows that Professor Ozpin knows of her walks, but she'd rather like to know how he'd found out. Aside from that, these walks were very relaxing to her, it relieves all of her stress from the day and makes her unnaturally calm given her many worries. This night, she told herself not to stray too far from the Academy. She needed to fulfill her promise to Yang still, so that meant getting some sleep. Though, she could definitely use some, she thought. Some nights, she finds a few animals up and about in the forest, and most of the time, she's left alone. She was walking a bit deeper into the forest now. She always knew how to find her way back, be that because she was a faunus or she had a good memory, she doesn't know, and frankly, doesn't care.

That's when she stumbled upon what looked to be a body. Wait- a body? She walked closer toward the body-like shape, hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her. That seemed to have happened a lot when she wasn't getting much sleep, so she was used to it. She stepped up to the body and peered at it with her night vision.. She gasped. It was the multicolored girl who was with Torchwick so many times before. But, why was she unconscious in the middle of the forest? She cautiously took hand hand and poked her. She expected her hand the go right through her, or even for the girl to shatter only to find out that it was one of her illusions. But no, it was her, out cold. Blake retreated into her thoughts. What should I do? Should I leave her here? Bring her to Ozpin? Pretend I hadn't seen anything? This had never happened in terms of finding one of your sworn enemies unconscious and defenseless. It took a few minutes to regain here bearings, and decisively chose what she would do. She decided to take her to Ozpin. She hefted the unconscious girl onto her shoulder, and noticed that she was pretty light. Blake also noticed the girl's umbrella, which she briskly picked up, and headed back toward Beacon Academy at an accelerated pace.

* * *

Neo woke up with a start, hoping no harm has come to her friend. But what she saw was pretty bad, she had to admit. She was handcuffed to a metal table, and across from her sat the most-wanted person in Vale. Ozpin. She tried to get out of her handcuffs, and wanted to simply scream out for help. Ozpin isn't really known for his generosity after all.

"So, I see you've finally woken up, Miss Politan," Ozpin said professionally. Neo just stared at him in fear. "Do you know where you are currently, if I may ask?"

Neo just stared blankly at him. She didn't really know how to respond, and why is it that he isn't doing any harm to her? And speaking as if he's the prime definition of civilized?

"I had thought not. If you wish to know, your currently in an interrogation room in Beacon Academy. We found you unconscious in the surrounding woods and would like to know why," stated Ozpin. "Oh, and I do know that you aren't very prone to speaking, so I would advise that you cooperate and you'll come out of this just fine."

Ozpin waited a moment for this information to sink in. Neo, however, was hysterical. Why is Ozpin at Beacon? Where's Professor Torchwick? Why is he being so... civilized? She opened her mouth to speak, and no words came out at first. She spoke with the voice of someone who hadn't spoken in a day, "What did you do to Roman Torchwick, you monster." She respected Professor Torchwick very much, and he was more like an uncle to her. Always sarcastic, upbeat, kind, and knowledgeable.

"Oh, you'll be able to visit him soon enough, _if_ you cooperate with me. I aware of your association with Roman Torchwick, but it's still doubtful that he cares very much about you. Now then, how exactly did you happen to be found unconscious in the forest that surrounds Beacon Academy, if I may ask again, miss Politan," Ozpin asked her with a stern face. Roman Torchwick had recently been moved to a closer holding facility near Beacon Academy, so his promise wouldn't be that difficult to deliver. But it should also be considered whether or not Neo Politan will end up in a cell just like Torchwick's.

Neo was shocked that Ozpin would have been able to infiltrate Beacon Academy _and_ take Professor Torchwick hostage. None-the-less, she responded. "You should know, one of _your_ subordinates did it to me," she said with spite in her voice. She had guessed that Bloody Rose hadn't been ordered to fight her and Cinder, wait, Cinder! "And where is Cinder! At least tell me that she's still..."

Ozpin certainly was as confused as he looked. "Could you please.. elaborate on what exactly happened to you, miss Politan?" He had no idea what this girl was going on about. Subordinate? Did she mean one of his students? "There were no other people around when we found you," Ozpin added.

Neo was definitely freaking out right now. She tried to break out of the handcuffs again, but to no avail. Cinder wasn't there? Does that mean that killer has her? "What, you don't control over your four little killers anymore? Just ask your prized 'Bloody Rose'," she said with emphasis. She was mad, sad, and scared all at the same time, but that didn't stop her from replying in such a manner.

At this, Ozpin truly was at a loss for words. "Are you referring to the student, Ruby Rose, miss Politan?" he asked skeptically. "And just please explain how you turn up unconscious here if you will."

Ruby Rose, a student? Wait, Neo thought. Ozpin is in Beacon Academy. He's not... as insane as I thought he would be. He refers to the 'Bloody Rose' as Ruby Rose. He called her a student. Just what was going on? Neo had no idea what to do at that point, except maybe inform this horrible man of what his 'prized possession' had done to her. But what will happen to her afterwards? She shuddered at the thoughts that were running through her head as of that moment. "And how do I know you won't just _dispose_ of me when I'm done explaining to you what happened," she inquired.

"Well, I'm not Roman Torchwick for starters, miss Politan. And if by dispose, you mean put into a holding facility, then it's really up to how well you answer my questions," replied Ozpin.

Everything in her head was upside down at the moment, and it took a lot to do that, much less confuse her as Ozpin was doing now. If he really wants to know what happened, I might as well tell him, she thought with anguish. It's better than being tortured... She then proceeded to inform Ozpin of everything that had happened after she and Cinder had landed.

When she was done explaining, Ozpin was trying to piece all of the information that was given to him together in a logical and reasonable way. She talks as if she's a student here, thought Ozpin. And the bit about Ruby? He nearly laughed during her story, especially considering that Ruby as harmless as a child when it comes down to intimidation, much less simply attacking them, he thought. He stood and and stated, "Alright miss Politan, if what you say is true, then explain to me this. If miss Rose had been within the school building the entire time, how could she have had such a time range in which she.. attacked you and a woman named Cinder. And also consider this bit of information. If there were no scheduled airships dropping off students today, how could you explain how _you_ were?"

Neo was at a loss for words. Was her world thrown upside-down and shook up a bit? That's certainly how she feels it has been. She heard him start to speak again. "It's nearly light out, miss Politan, and I suggest you eat up," he stated, as he put a tray of cafeteria breakfast food in front of her. He pushed a remote and the handcuffs were lengthened to a suitable size. "I will be returning here in an hour with miss Rose to validate if what you say is true, even though it is highly unlikely," Ozpin said with a sigh. He then proceeded to exit the room.

* * *

Neo had eaten the food set out for her, and she thought it was suspiciously similar to Beacon's prime cafeteria food she knew and loved. While he was gone, she had surveyed her surroundings for the first time. It was a nice simple room, and the metal table was pretty intricate for a crime master. She also noticed that she still had her normal attire, and that her umbrella was leaning against the wall almost seemingly with care. Currently, she was hearing the door turn and waited for the inevitable return of that monster, Ruby Rose. Of course, it wasn't really as she expected it to have turned out.

As Ozpin stepped in followed by Ruby, he heard the girl gasp and her eyes sparkled. "Wow! How is your hair like that? Is it dyed? It looks so~ pretty!" That's what Neo heard as well. She was officially weirded out right now. She also noticed that Ruby Rose didn't have any scars, and her face as innocent with a look of admiration. "Now then Ruby," asked Ozpin followed by a slight chuckle. "Let's be civil about this. When was the last time you've seen this girl?"

Ruby responded with the obvious answer of, "Oh! She was on the train helping Torchwick get away! Though, she was scared off by something, though Yang won't tell me what." Neo remembers that day well, except it was the other way around. Ruby was helping Ozpin get away and she just retreated before the train crashed into the city. "I don't know what you two are playing at," said Neo, "but I'm not buying it. Your really just reversing my team's encounters with your point of view? And what happened to your scars?" She directed the last part to Ruby.

Ruby looked confused. "Oh~, this is what you meant Professor Ozpin. But why would I have scars?" Ruby gave a confused innocent look to Neo.

Neo retreated back into her thoughts. Wait, professor?!

Suddenly, the door behind Ozpin and Ruby shut, and Neo's handcuffs opened, freeing her hands. She quickly rushed over to her umbrella, opened it, and stayed behind it in a corner, hoping for the defensive advantage. The rest of team CMSN must be here to save me, she thought happily.

"Well Ruby, I think this confirms my suspicions, seeing as how she hadn't attacked us yet," said Ozpin. Ozpin pushed a button and the door then reopened with a hiss, and Ozpin added, "Miss Politan, if you wouldn't mind please take a seat. And you may keep possession of your.. umbrella."

Neo looked skeptically from Ozpin to Ruby. Both of their faces show'd no deceit, and if anything, they looked friendly, comforting. And Ruby was ecstatic, she noted. She slowly lowered her umbrella and walked back to her seat to sit back down. "Would you like anything in particular, miss Politan?" That was Ozpin just now. She immediately responded with, "Where is Cinder now?"

"Well," Ozpin stated. "I did a bit of research on your friend, and it seems that Cinder Fall is a dangerous fire dust user that's committed many crimes even before meeting up with Roman Torchwick and forming the criminal organization. Her current location is unknown, as are with her associates. We currently, however, have Roman Torchwick detained in a holding facility. It also seems that Cinder Fall was with Roman Torchwick when Roman robbed a dust store in Vale. Luckily, miss Rose was there to stop him." He gestured toward Ruby, who was smiling sheepishly.

Ozpin continued. "Given that you were previously working for Roman Torchwick before this, my first theory was that you had gone through some minor brain trauma. Though the theory doesn't really add up given your sharp memory of such events, am I correct?" Neo nodded, taking it all in. "I hope you'll be glad to know that your handcuffs were hooked up to a machine that can detect most lies." He gestured toward a wire from the handcuffs running into the ground. "It seems that you wholesomely believe everything you had just told me. Which leads me to believe that more research must be done to figure out just how exactly you came to be."

Neo took a second to compute all of which she had heard. "Does that mean I'm.. free to go?" she asked.

"You say that you were- sorry, are a student here at Beacon. Do you still wish to stay at the academy?" Ozpin offered.

Neo was split, she was quite literally conversing with some of the top criminals in Vale, yet the whole world is thrown upside down for her. But she still belonged at Beacon, she thought.

"Yes," Neo said softly. "I really haven't got a clue on what's going on at this point, but I know I belong at Beacon."

After a couple of seconds, Ozpin asked, "What room were you previously residing in, if I may ask? It will be your temporary, if not permanent, room. Every room is already full from the beginning on the year, so we'll have to make an exception."

Neo told him, and Ruby nearly sky-rocketed in delight. "So you'll be staying with us now, Neo? What did your room look like before all this? Who were your roommates? How long are you staying? Does this mean I have to share my bed with someone?" Ruby shouted out all these questions back to back, and Neo and Ozpin were at a loss. This is the polar opposite of the Ruby Rose I knew, thought Neo. Is this really happening to me?

* * *

**Enetious: Well, another chapter done, another one to go! Time literally flew by for me while I was typing out this one (hours, would you believe it?).**

**LolPerson: You faked making this chapter. It's all an optical illusion! U lie.**

**Enetious: Erm. What?**


	3. Integrating

**I far exceeded my previous expectations on writing this thing, and I think it's turning out much better than I'd hoped! I thank all of my reviewers for such positive (AKA not-negative) reviews! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's Chapter 3 of Super Hero Neo The Wonder Human (erm, Neo's Passage)!**

**Disclaimer: Stories are better than disclaimers. I own nothing from RWBY. Blah blah legal stuff blah.**

* * *

Ozpin had set Neo up with a new school uniform and sent her off with Ruby. Just like that! And Ozpin said something along the lines of (*queue flashback*) "You'll need to stay with miss Rose at all times until I have this all figured out. For your own safety and the school's." (*flashback end*). I know my way around here already, after all, she thought to herself. On their way back to Neo's/Ruby's dorm room, Neo would steal glances at Ruby, seeing if she would spontaneously attack her, or morph into some sort of Grimm beast. My mind is so broken, she kept on thinking.

Ruby was already dressed in her casual outfit, and Neo was in a school uniform with her regular clothes in the knapsack Ozpin, sorry, _Professor _Ozpin lent her. Neo now noticed that Ruby was humming a catchy tune as they walked. She's never really seen the 'Bloody Rose like this in any way shape or form.. ever. This Ruby is essentially a whole different person than the one I know. While she was observing Ruby, she failed to notice that she missed a turn and walk right into a wall. "Ow," she muttered to herself. This is much too bizarre for her to handle all at once, she thought. She proceeded to walk with Ruby until they got to their dorm room. Both of them could hear two people fighting from inside.

"What do you mean you didn't see Ruby leave?" yelled Yang, worried for her sister's well-being. And frankly, Yang thought, she'd get into too much trouble out on her own. Weiss however had just been shaken awake by Yang, which as per usual, is the equivalent of her punching someone awake. Weiss then angrily replied, "Well, I was asleep! How would I even see her leave? She's old enough to come and go as she pleases." She crossed her arms at this. The fighting then continued.

Ruby turned over to Neo and stated, "Make sure you don't come in before I tell them what's going on. Yang's still pretty mad about how evil-you beat her up." Ruby's face was cheerful when she said this. She then proceeded to enter the room, in turn stopping an all-out fist fight from occurring. "Hey Yang, hi Weiss!" she said happily as you entered the room. Both of them were on their feet, ready to argue for hours on end before Ruby stepped in.

Weiss said something first. "Ruby where were you? And how many times do I have to tell you to shut the door behind you!" She pointed to the ajar door behind Ruby.

"Well~, we're getting a new roommate!" she said cheerfully. "And you'll never guess who! Oh! And you guys have to promise not to attack her when she comes in, okay?" Both Weiss and Yang were confused, but nodded anyways. Ruby also noticed Blake was in a deep slumber. Well, she thought, it's about time she got some sleep! "OK," she said loudly, "you can come in!" Neo at this point figured that Ruby's current roommates were the polar opposites of the four killers she once knew. She put on a smile, holding her umbrella in one hand and the knapsack in the other, and entered the room. The first thing she heard was Yang's angry scream.

"You?!" yelled Yang in half confused and half rage state. "What- why- how-" Ruby stepped in front of Neo and announced, "Neo's are new roommate! Though, we're pretty sure this Neo is good, me and Professor Ozpin I mean, but we also got the day off now!" In the background, Weiss was attempting to restrain Yang in order to prevent more bloodshed. Neo laughed bit at the scene before her. This was her first laugh in this weird, reverse world. But nobody said she couldn't have a sense of humor!

Once Yang had settled down and Ruby told her everything that had happened as, well, Ruby, Weiss said, "Well, _your_ the only one who would be glad to have a day off. I mean, you barely listen in class and you always ask me for help on your homework! You wouldn't need help if you'd just pay attention in class!" Weiss tried to include statements like this in most of their conversations, as she's tired of reteaching Ruby everything they'd learned on the corresponding day.

"Guys," Yang asked. "Are we forgetting that this person essentially allowed the Grimm attack on the city? If it weren't for her, the city would be just fine now!" She was glaring at Neo menacingly. "Well, that's not how I remember it," reflected Neo mostly too herself, in remembrance of the scene from her memories. "Oh that's it," yelled Yang, and Ruby and Weiss quickly jumped onto her to restrain her. Nobody knew how Blake could sleep through all this, but they weren't complaining.

* * *

After an hour of restraining Yang and silence, Ruby spoke up shyly. "So, how are we going to split up the beds?" The other two RWBY members stared at her, remembering the unspoken situation at hand. Weiss then gave the obvious solution. "Well, it's obvious that someone's going to have to share a bed, and it's _not_ going to be me." Neo felt slightly bad toward the members of RWBY. She was sure that if any of them shared a bed, the paramedics would be in here every other day. "Well, if I can borrow a spare blanket and pillow, I guess I can sleep on the floor if it's going to be such a problem." It sounded bad the minute it came out of her mouth, and it was all-out fighting from there.

"Neo can share my bed!" said Ruby surely. "It barely holds _you_ up there you dunce, and it'll just fall on me after just ten minutes of you two being up there!" stated Weiss. "I vote for her to share a bed with Weiss!" Yang added in, hoping to make Weiss yet again angry. "No way! Let Ruby have her." Weiss responded angrily. "But won't Ruby's bed fall on top of you?" Yang replied imitating Weiss's tone. Weiss angrily sighed loudly. "How about you let her decide then, huh?" Weiss responded to Yang, pointing to Neo. "Who do _you_ think you should share a bed with?" she asked Neo.

All three awake members of RWBY stared at her waiting for an answer. She literally had no clue on who to choose, considering the fact that all of team RWBY are insane murderers from where she came from. She opened her mouth to respond, but only embarrassingly blushed not knowing who to choose. After a moment of silence, Ruby said, "Does that mean she'll bunk with me?" More fighting occurred just then, and Neo couldn't follow much of their reasons of who she should share a bed with.

"OK," claimed Ruby. "So if I make my bed safer, she bunks with me. All in favor?" Both Weiss and Yang agreed. "Neo, you OK with that?" asked Ruby.

"Sure, I guess," replied Neo with an unsure voice. The arguments up until that point had been both amusing and scary. The usual confident and self-assured Neo Politan had been reduced to complete and utter confusion and embarrassment. To resolute that fact, she put on her signature smile and added, "Yes, I'll bunk with you. And thanks by the way." Neo was slowly forgetting the fact that she's only ever know the girl in front of her as a killer.

"Does that mean we're friends now?" asked a smiling Ruby. Both Yang and Weiss were holding in laughs, remembering when Ruby asked essentially the same thing to Weiss when they first met. Neo looked skeptically at each roused member of RWBY, not letting her smile waver. "Sure Ruby," said Neo after a second to think. Ruby now looked as if she won something, internally yelling 'Yes! I knew it just doesn't work on Weiss and Blake!'. Neo laughed a bit to herself at the scene before her. Weiss and Yang, used to the behavior, shrugged it off and got back to daily life, while Ruby dragged her 'best friend' to help construct a better bunk bed.

* * *

It didn't take long before they had constructed an identical bed to Yang's and Blake's by using Ruby's "useless" books as a stand. "I don't see why people keep on giving me books if they know I'm not going to read it anyways," she jokingly told Neo earlier. Both Ruby and Neo tested out the bed, and it held up just fine. At this point, Neo was back in her casual attire.

"So Neo, how did you get your hair like that? Is it your regular hair or is it dyed?" asked Ruby, dying to know the answer to the unsolved question. Sometimes Neo forgot that she had multicolored hair, and that her eyes change color from time to time. "I was born like this," she told Ruby. "It's a rare condition that very little people will ever have."

Ruby looked disappointed at this. "Aw, it just looks so~ cool!" Neo laughed at this. "Yah, I guess it is," Neo agreed for the first time in her life.

"So!" Ruby asked excitedly. "What do you use as a weapon?" Neo held up her umbrella for Ruby to see. "Is that really a weapon? What does it do," Ruby asked, influenced by her inner weapons-dork. Neo showed her, how the tip of the umbrella can turn into a stiletto, and how it can turn into a high precision pistol. She even showed her the stiletto hidden in the handle of her umbrella. "This umbrella can block pretty much anything, too," Neo stated with a slight smirk.

"Wow~, and it even work as an umbrella too!" said Ruby in awe. Neo put her umbrella out of sight, worried that Ruby might jump right at it, and asked, "So.. what do we do now?" She was used to always working alongside Cinder and making sure Mercury and Sapphire don't get into any trouble all the time. Now with all that gone for the moment, she truly didn't have much to do at all.

"We-ll, it's just about time for breakfast!" said Ruby. She stood up and announced to the entire room, "To breakfast!". And that's when Blake finally woke up and noticed Neo in the room.

* * *

It took a while to get Blake calmed down and explain what exactly is going on. After all, the Neo Blake knows of is working alongside the White Fang. While walking to breakfast, Neo put on her all-famous smile and carried her umbrella over her shoulder, in turn getting a lot of looks from the other students. Once they'd arrived at breakfast, they got their food and sat down at their table RWBY had claimed as their own. Though Neo had eaten previously, she noticed that she had quite the appetite. Probably due to all of the work and stress, she thought to herself.

Ruby then started up the conversation. "Hey, do you guys remember the awesome food fight we had that one time?" And Ruby proceeded to talk all about it until team JNPR walked over to them, with Jaune in the lead. On instinct, both Ruby and Neo said, "Hey Jaune!" This confused Ruby and made Neo ponder whether or not Jaune and the rest of team JNPR might have changed. Jaune on the other hand put on his "best" ladies-man smile and said to Neo, "Oh, so I hear you've heard of me". Both Ruby and Neo laughed out loud at this. "What? Is it something I said?" Jaune asked quickly. They both calmed down a bit. Laughter is way too contagious, they both thought.

"Oh, and Jaune, how is it going with Pyrrha? You two fall for each other yet?" Ruby said playfully. Neo laughed at this. At least they didn't change at all, she thought.

Pyrrha, who was behind Jaune alongside the rest of team JNPR, went slightly red and punched Jaune playfully in the arm. "Huh, wh-what're you talking about?" Jaune stuttered. Everyone but Jaune laughed at this.

"Well guys, this is Neo! Neo, team JNPR." Ruby stated happily. Neo replied, "Yah Ruby, I kind of already know them." Neo then laughed a bit to herself.

"I think I'd have recognized someone like you before," said Jaune. "Are you sure you've met us?" Pyrrha and Nora were already talking about possibilities of her knowing of them, and Ren pondered about it in his thoughts.

"Well, yes, kind of-" Neo started to say until Ruby cut her off. "I told her all about you guys." Neo quietly thanked Ruby for the save, and said "Yah, that's it."

"Oh, so there's no way that you'd-" Jaune was interrupted when Pyrrha dragged him by the ear back to their table with Nora and Ren following them.

Ruby turned to Neo and exclaimed, "You didn't tell me you already knew Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora! What were they like before you came here?"

Weiss took this moment to cut in to say, "Ruby, just lay off her already. I'm guessing that she essentially comes from a place where some people are changed morally. Of course she'd still know some people here seeing as how she went to Beacon in the first place!" Ruby took a second the process this information, and then agreed with Weiss. Weiss then proceeded to mentally slapped a hand over her face and sighed. Yang, however, was just enjoying the comedy that is Ruby and Weiss, and Blake was reading a book.

* * *

**Enetious: OK! Managed to finish a third chapter in the series that is Neo. And don't worry, there will be a lot more Neo interaction (and action) after this chapter! For now on, I'll be doing mini-Q&amp;As down here, so feel free to review any questions you may have!**

**HiPerson: Hi Person.**

**Enetious: ... I've got to learn to keep the doors locked in this place. *sigh***


	4. Best Friends

**So yeah guys, I'm back to bring you another exciting episode of Neo's weird and crazy adventures in the parallel universe that is parallel to Neo's parallel universe (why does my brain hurt now?)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from RWBY. Well, I hope I did, but i don't. I own some other stuff I suppose. Maybe. Just read the story please. Stop reading this disclaimer. I'm done. Really. Stop reading this. This is literally nothing that will ever be important. ... Why are you still reading the disclaimer? Just read the story!**

* * *

Professor Ozpin kept up his end of the bargain, it seems. A few minutes before breakfast ended, Professor Ozpin messaged Neo the credentials that she would need for a one-time visit for Roman Torchwick. Will he be the same caring person that I once knew?. She really hopes nothing would have changed in at least Roman Torchwick's personality. Then Ruby cut her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Neo," asked Ruby, noticing Neo receiving a message via scroll. "Who sent you a message?"

"Professor Ozpin," she replied. "I'll be aloud a one time visit to Profes- Roman Torchwick. I'm not really sure what to expect, honestly." Ruby noticed that Neo was lost in her thoughts due her distant and vague look.

"Well, maybe I could come along with you? I'm not so sure you'll like Torchwick that much," Ruby asked. "He's kind of a bad guy." Neo was used to being a "follower" in team CMSN, so she wasn't really used to being asked, well, much at all. It felt strange not having someone tell you what to do, and the very fact that team RWBY's leader, Ruby, was asking permissions first really surprised her. Cinder, the person she knew at least, would always take what she wants when she wants it.

Neo smiled. "Sure Ruby, that'd be great," she replied. She was becoming rather fond of the girl. She knew she shouldn't get too attatched to Ruby, as she's an insane murderer from where she came from. In any case, she was genuinely happy to have the current Ruby as a friend.

Meanwhile, in the mind of Ruby Rose. 'Yes! We'll totally become best friends forever! I wonder what I'm like in her universe-thing! I kind of want some cookies now.' Ruby noticed Neo getting up and signalling for Ruby to follow. Ruby jumped up and hurried to follow the pink and brown haired girl, using her semblance to catch up with her.

* * *

The holding facility wasn't very far from the Academy. There was a lot of controversy between Ozpin and Ironwood on who gets custody of the man, but the dispute was settled through an agreement that James Ironwood would have custody, but in a holding facility close to Beacon in which Ozpin could question Torchwick every now and then. When they were nearly there, Ruby spoke up.

"So, can I pick something up on the way back?" asked Ruby, attempting not to blatantly tell Neo about her cookie cravings. Neo replied, "Uh, sure. What are you getting?" Ruby didn't like sharing her sweets with anyone, so she tends to try to keep her secret cookie pickups as inconspicuous as possible. 'But Neo's your friend now', said the first voice of reasoning in Ruby's mind. 'But cookies', yelled the second. Ruby really wanted to share her favorite treat with her 'best friend', so she replied excitedly, "I'm going to be getting a whole new batch of cookies!"

At this, Neo giggled a bit. "Ok then, well, we're here," Neo said to Ruby, gesturing toward the building in front of them. Ruby hadn't even noticed until her friend pointed it out for her. Neo show'd the credentials to the guards in front and walked in with Ruby trailing behind her. Well, figuratively and literally, as from time to time Ruby's semblance will kick in. Neo followed the wall of cells until she found the one holding Torchwick and scanned the credentials over the scanner lock. Both Neo and Ruby walked into Torchwick's cell, and saw him handcuffed to a plain metal table sitting in a metal chair.

"Oh, it's about time Neo! Now get me out of here!" Torchwick complained, until he saw Ruby come in. "Oh don't tell me Red actually captured you..." Torchwick looked exactly as how Neo remembered him, though he seems a bit more whiny than he was.

Ruby spoke up just then. "So yeah Neo, this is the bad Torchwick, compared to your good one," Ruby said half-wittedly. Neo still got what Ruby meant though.

"OK," said Torchwick obviously annoyed. "If your just here to taunt me, you could have just come here on your own, Red. And I know I'm never that kind to you Neo, but this is a new low, coming here with the person I hate just to annoy me!"

"Ruby, let's go," said Neo, turning to exit the room. This obviously wasn't the Roman Torchwick she knew. This whole reverse world is pretty confusing.

As both Neo and Ruby exited, a very surprised Torchwick said to himself, "Wait, she can talk?!"

* * *

Ruby was pacing back and forth in anticipation. Both she and Ruby, as she promised, stopped at Ruby's favorite local bakery to pick up a few batches of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Though to why Ruby would want that many cookies right after breakfast, Neo had no idea. Neo was smiling, watching Ruby wait for the final batch to be done. And when it did finish and the baker gave Ruby a price, Ruby groaned. She was a few Lien short. Neo then thought of something. She took her wallet out of her right pocket, and to her relief, it still held a hefty amount of Lien. Ruby saw this and immediately responded to this.

"No, no Neo. That money is yours! I can go a few days without cookies," Ruby said hurriedly and admittedly very doubtfully. She doesn't usually turn down free cookies or Lien, but Neo continued to insist.

"Ruby, I have plenty! How do you think I can afford these cute clothes?" Neo said, showing Ruby her outfit. Neo took out the remaining amount of Lien due and put it with the rest of Ruby's on the counter despite Ruby's protests, which the baker quickly swiped away and soon replaced with multiple white paper bags of cookies. Ruby felt bad, and made it very obvious to Neo, so Neo said almost jokingly, "But in return, you have to give me one of those cookies."

Ruby took this proposition into account, and immediately agreed to it. It isn't bad if she get's some anyways, right? Ruby was sad to admit to herself that she had forgotten her previous resolution she had before visiting Torchwick with her. Neo spoke up, "So, we heading on back to Beacon?" Ruby was shocked that Neo would suggest such a thing. They needed to eat the cookies before they cooled down too much! After explaining her reasoning to Neo, she dragged her to one of the tables that littered the outside of the bakery. During all this time, Neo continued to unknowingly smile.

Ruby cracked open the bags, sending one Neo's way, and started to consume the cookies at an accelerated rate. Neo hadn't had a chocolate chip cookie since she was little, and her mouth watered at the scent of the Ruby-specified chocolate chip cookies. She then proceeded to eat one, and then another. She could really see how Ruby liked these so much! Though she really had no idea how Ruby never seemingly got sick off of these things.

Five minutes later, half of the cookies were gone, mostly due to Ruby's constant cookie cravings. Ruby laughed, and Neo looked at her confused. Ruby brought her hand to Neo's face and wiped away some of the chocolate that Neo had on the side of her mouth, as to which she was pretty embarrassed. She really wasn't used to having many sweets in the first place, so she didn't know the dangers of eating fresh chocolate chip cookies. After this, they both laughed a bit over the scene at hand.

"So," asked Ruby, "what am I like from your where you come from?" Neo froze. "Uh, well, I suppose your the opposite of what your like now," Neo replied, choosing her words carefully. Ruby then took a guess, "So kind of like how Torchwick was, right?" Neo nodded her head at this. "Well, I'm not her, so I'm 'A' OK!" Ruby said, shrugging off Neo's confirmation. In truth, Ruby hoped that she was the same person as she was now in Neo's world/universe-thing, but whatever, she thought. I'm still me!

Neo and Ruby then set out back toward Beacon Academy, and Neo asked, "So, any ideas on how to spend the rest of the day off on?" Neo had to admit, she was enjoying her time with Ruby. It's essentially the same thing I did with Cinder, yet it feels much more different, she thought to herself. Nicer even.

"I don't know, maybe hang out in our room? Yang, Weiss, and Blake must be wondering where we went!" replied Ruby happily. "Oh! Just don't tell them I got more cookies. They've been trying to hide them from me for some reason!" Neo could see why they would do that, and chuckled at this. "So, why do you always have your umbrella open?" asked Ruby, referring to Neo's umbrella which she was currently holding in her signature style.

Neo replied, "Well, I guess it's just more comfortable like this. It also goes really well with my outfit." Ruby accepted Neo's reasoning and the two girls continued their short trek back toward Beacon Academy.

* * *

Ruby and Neo arrived at their dorm room, where they saw Weiss finishing some homework, Blake reading a book, and Yang making smart remarks to Blake while she read her book. All three of them noticed Ruby and Neo entering the room, but just went back to what they were previously doing. Ruby quickly hid her cookies and jumped onto their bed. Weiss cringed at this, she wasn't very prone to getting crushed by Ruby's bed. When Neo climbed up to the bed, she saw Ruby laying comfortably on their bed, arms stretched out. She also now just noticed that the entire bed smelled of roses, similar to how Ruby was most of the time. Does it have to do with her semblance, she wondered.

Neo comfortably positioned herself next to Ruby, not really sure what to do next. Meanwhile, Ruby was reflecting on how great that morning had been. "So Neo, what do you do when your bored?" Ruby asked in a lowered seemingly calm voice. Neo replied, "Well, usually I'd see if Cinder would want to hang out, as she always has an idea on what to do. Do _you_ have any ideas Ruby?" Neo smiled. "Hm,"said Ruby, "well, usually we're either fighting some bad guys or we're in class around this time in the day. The training room will be filled up for classes, so we can't do that." Ruby stopped short.

It took a minute or two for Neo to realize that the red haired girl had started to nap. Now that she thought about it, Neo was pretty tired as well. She had woken up before the sun even rose, much like Ruby had. It wouldn't hurt to get a bit of rest, right? At this point Ruby was facing away sleeping soundly, so Neo leaned on her side and slowly fell asleep, reflecting upon all that had happened thus far.

* * *

**Enetious: So yeah, another chapter completed (and sorry for it being a little bit shorter than the last)! I'm moving into a far nicer home pretty soon, so that means: more packing, less typing! But don't worry! In a couple of days, I'll be releasing these chapters like no tomorrow (at greater lengths)! Though I'll still try to get at least one out a day over the next couple days. Anyways, now onto some serious business stuff. Cookies &amp; Cream. Tell me what you think about that, as I'm a bit interested into making this into one of those few fanfictions (and the fact that I just find the shipping very cute). I'm open to all criticism toward the idea, and I'll reforge my decision based upon your faithful reviews. And thank you to all of you who have show'd support thus far. It truly means a lot to me to see that other's are enjoying my soul writing (or whatever this is). I am still in need of some questions, so feel free to ask away! I will include a section down here just toward answering them. See yah! *leaves***

**? ? ?: Soon... *cue music***


End file.
